The Meta
Agent Maine, AKA The Meta, is an antagonist from the Red vs. Blue series. He appeared in the 64th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Meta VS Carolina, where he fought against fellow former Freelancer Agent Carolina. He was voiced by Matt Hullum and Burnie Burns, while his A.I.s were voiced by Miles Luna and Alena Lecorchick. History The Meta, formerly known as Agent Maine, was a member of Project Freelancer who was one of the best field agents thanks to his brute strength. When he lost his voice during a mission, Carolina gave him her A.I. Sigma as a way to communicate. However, Sigma's desire to become "Meta-stable" had him manipulate Maine into hunting down his fellow Freelancer partners, and take their A.I.'s to attain perfection. But after an EMP blast that destroyed all A.I.'s in his head, The Meta became more brutish with one goal in mind, power. DEATH BATTLE! Info Background * Codename: Agent Maine * Assigned AI: Sigma * Freelancer Ranking: 7th * Mute due to throat injury * Prefers EVA & CQB armor * Aggressive, devious, and sociopathic * Extremely brutal when angered Arsenal * M374 Hephaestus Combat Suit * M66 Magnum Pistol ** Magazine: 8 rounds ** Range: 152 ft | 50 m * Type-25 Grenade Launcher ** Max Ammunition: 18 grenades ** Developed by Covenant Jiralhanae * 8 Artificial Intelligence fragments ** Sigma, Eta, Iota, Omega, Gamma, Beta, Theta, Delta Armor Enhancements * Active Camouflage * Adaptive Camouflage * BioScan * Domed Energy Shield * Enhanced Motion Tracker * Overshield * Super Strength * Temporal Distortion * Voice Manipulator Feats * 30+ confirmed kills * Survived 9 shots to the throat * Killed an armored soldier in 1 punch * Lifted and threw a Warthog vehicle * Survived machine gun fire and missiles * Defeated North Dakota, Tex, Washington * Assaulted Freelancer Command Headquarters singlehandedly * Survived 4 shotgun shells point-blank DEATH BATTLE! Quotes Note: These are the A.I.s quotes. *''It's him!'' *''The last one.'' *''That's him.'' *''Take it!'' *''Take it!'' *''It's him- It's him...'' Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie Meta makes a small cameo alongside Agent Carolina during Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie, after Deadpool and Pinkie Pie entered YouTube, as both of them can be seen in the thumbnail for their episode. Gallery Grif_Shot.png|Meta's Brute Shot Meta_and_his_A.I..png|The Meta with 7 of his 8 A.I. (the only one missing is Iota) Meta punching a guy's head of.gif|Agent Maine killing a soldier in a single punch Sigma_(Red_vs._Blue).jpg|Sigma Trivia *Meta and his opponent are the second and third Rooster Teeth characters to appear, after Yang Xiao Long, and with the next one being Weiss Schnee. **He and his opponent are the first two Red vs. Blue characters to appear. *Meta and his opponent are the second and third combatants to have an A.I. aid them in their battle, with the first one being Iron Man, and with the next one being Spider-Man 2099. *Meta and his opponent are the second and third characters to be voiced by their original voice actor, after Yang Xiao Long, and with the next three being Ichigo Kurosaki (probably), Sigma (probably) and Weiss Schnee. *Meta is the seventh male to fight against a female, after Boba Fett, Yoshi, Justin Bieber, Starscream, Gaara and Dante, and with the next ten being The Scout, Roronoa Zoro, Deadpool, Nathan Drake, Lucario, Thor, Carnage, Shazam, Tommy Oliver and Mob. *Meta is the third combatant to be killed using his own weapon, after Bomberman and Sam Fisher, and with the next two being Shovel Knight and Silver Samurai. *Meta and his opponent are the second and third webseries characters to appear, after Yang Xiao Long, and with the next two being Weiss Schnee and Tatsumaki. References * The Meta on Wikipedia * The Meta on the Red vs. Blue Wiki Category:Combatants Category:Male Category:Webshow Combatants Category:Villains Category:Combatants with 3D Models Category:Human Category:Season 3 Combatants Category:Red VS Blue Combatants Category:Rooster Teeth Combatants Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Gun Wielders Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Shield Users Category:Bomb Users Category:A team of Combatants Category:Muted Combatants Category:Disabled Combatants Category:Military Combatants Category:Combatants with a Unique Weapon Category:Martial Artists Category:Antagonists Category:Time Manipulators Category:Deceased Combatants Category:Combatants with cameo appearances